1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal cable, more particularly to a multi-line signal cable for connecting a personal computer, such as a desktop or notebook computer, to a peripheral device, such as a computer monitor, printer, or scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multi-line signal cable 1 that is used to connect a personal computer (not shown) and a computer monitor (not shown). The signal cable 1 includes a plurality of coaxial signal lines 13 and a plurality of insulated single-core ground lines 14 bundled inside an inner conductive jacket 12, and an outer insulating jacket 11 sheathed on the inner conductive jacket 1.2. One end of the signal cable 1 is connected to the computer monitor. The other end of the signal cable 1 is terminated by an electrical connector 2 for electrical connection with the personal computer.
Referring to FIG. 2, each of the coaxial signal lines 13, such as R, G, B video signal lines, includes a conductive core 131, a dielectric layer 1.32 around the conductive core 131, a metal shielding layer 133 around the dielectric layer 132, and an insulation layer 134 around the metal shielding layer 133.
It is noted that, aside from reducing the diameters of the coaxial signal lines 13 and the ground lines 14, no other scheme is available for reducing the size of the signal cable 1. However, a reduction in the diameters of the coaxial signal lines 13 and the ground lines 14 will have an adverse effect on the quality of signal transmission.